RAIN
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Dobe," potong Sasuke cepat. Perasaanya mendadak takut. Firasatnya saat itu benar-banar jelek.    "…."    "Diam, artinya 'iya'," kata Sasuke sedikit memaksa. SHOAI. RnR. Don't Like! DON'T READ! SasuNaru slight KakaSaku.


*** RAIN ***

**Disclaimer**: Masahi Kishimoto

Sekali Ini Saja by Gleen Fredly

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, slight KakaSaku

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Angst

**Warning:** AU, typo(s), ShoAi, OOC maybe, oneshot.

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

A Naruto Fanfiction

Bersamamu kulewati lebih dari seribu malam

Bersamamu yang kumau

Namun kenyataannya tak sejalan

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata di malam yang kini sedang diguyur hujan. Hujan tidak menghalangi pandangannya, bahkan tidak membuat si pengemudi mengurangi kecepatannya. Si pengemudi mobil merah mewah itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan yang dikagumi banyak perempuan.

Sasuke terus menyetir dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuatnya kecelakaan. Tapi dia tidak peduli,yang dia pedulikan adalah sosok pirang yang kini sedang menunggunya.

Flashback

Sasuke mengambil sebuah payung dari kursi belakang mobilnya. Setelahnya, dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Tentu saja setelah dia membuka payung yang berwarna hitam itu. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang mau dibasahi air hujan sementara dia memegang sebuah payung.

Sasuke membawa kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah Taman. Taman yang selalu didatanginya bersama kekasihnya. Dia dan kekasihnya berjanji akan bertemu di Taman itu. Padahal hari sedang hujan, tapi Sasuke tahu, kekasihnya yang berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru sangatlah pemaksa. Contohnya hari ini, hujan sedang turun, kekasihnya memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya di Taman.

"Ck, Dasar Dobe."

Sasuke telah sampai di Taman yang dimaksud. Sasuke mengeratkan jaketnya, ketika dia merasakan angin mulai menyentuh kulit putihnya. Pegangannya pada payungpun semakin kuat. Dia tidak mau payungnya terbang tiba-tiba. Dan membuatnya basah.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekitar Taman. Tidak ada seorangpun di Taman yang biasanya ramai itu. Orang bodoh mana yang mau diam di Taman disaat hujan? Ah, iya, orang yang dicarinya tentu saja.

Sasuke memperhatikan sebuah pohon yang ada di Taman melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ada rumah pohon di sana. Tempat kekasihnya diam, jika sedang merasa _bad mood_. Rumah pohon yang memang sudah ada di pohon itu. Sasuke tidak tahu, siapa yang membuatnya.

Kini, pemuda yang bermata hitam itu berdiri menatap pohon yang ada di depannya. 'Apa mungkin Si Dobe ada di dalam?' katanya dalam hati. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, dia mengambil handphone-nya. Beniat menghubungi kekasihnya yang mungkin saja ada di rumah pohon, dan menyuruhnya untuk turun. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk naik ke rumah pohon yang ada di depannya. Namun, baru saja Sasuke akan menekan nama "Si Pirang Dobe" di _phonebook handphone_-nya, ada sebuah panggilan masuk ke nomor-nya. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, Sasuke menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Uchiha-San?"

"…Hn."

"Saya dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Saya ingin anda segera datang ke sini."

Sasuke tidak mau mendengar lanjutan kalimat seseorang yang meneleponnya saat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau. Tapi, suara si penelepon masih terdengar juga.

"Uzumaki-San mengalami kecelakaan beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan payung yang dipegangnya. Pemuda yang berusia 23 tahun itu serasa tersambar petir detik itu juga.

Flashback off

Uchiha Sasuke berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dia sampai. Tidak peduli dengan pengunjung lain, dia terus berlari. Ayolah, saat ini bukan waktunya kau berjalan santai dan _cool_ seperti biasanya. Sasuke menuju ruang UGD. Dimana kekasihnya berada. Kekasih yang seharusnya dia temui di Taman, dan bukan dia temui di tempat menyebalkan ini.

Sasuke, dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya menemukan ruang UGD juga. Ruangan yang terasa jauh sekali jika kau sedang dalam keadaan cemas luar biasa. Sasuke melihat ada orang lain di depan ruang UGD. Bukan keluarga Naruto, kekasihnya. Ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berusia 27 tahun, dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusia dengannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, dia mendekat untuk duduk di kuri yang memang ada di koridor tersebut.

"Uchiha-San?" Tanya laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak itu seraya menoleh kearah Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu berhenti. "Saya yang menelepon anda. Saya Hatake Kakashi," lanjutnya, kali ini laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu dinyatakan kecelakaan. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap pintu ruang UGD. Dia berharap Naruto baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

"Saya yang membawa Uzumaki-San ke sini."

Kalimat Kakashi membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghampirinya. Dia tidak mau mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang selanjutnya, ketika dia melihat ada bercak merah di baju Kakashi.

"Maafkan saya, saya ceroboh sehingga mobil yang saya kendarai menabrak Uzumaki-San."

Detik berikutnya, Kakashi merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Sasuke mendorong Kakashi sehingga punggung Kakashi menabrak dinding koridor Rumah Sakit, dan tangan Sasuke tengah mencengkram kerah baju Kakashi dengan erat. Emosi menguasai dirinya.

"Kakashi!" Jerit gadis berambut pink yang ada bersama mereka.

Tangan kanan Kakashi terangkat, dan memberi isyarat pada gadis tersebut untuk tenang. "Tidak apa, Sakura-Chan."

"Kau…." Geram Sasuke, emosi menguasainya. Ingin sekali dia melayangkan pukulan pada laki-laki di depannya itu. Namun, saat ini rasa cemasnya terhadap Naruto lebih besar. Cengkraman Sasuke terhadap Kakashi mengendur, dia mundur beberapa langkah hingga dia duduk di kursi koridor.

"Kakashi," suara gadis yang bernama Sakura terdengar. Dia mendekati Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Kakashi menghampiri pemuda tampan yang kini terlihat kusut itu. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mobilku tergelincir di tikungan, aku tidak sempat menghentikan mobilku. Saat itu, aku melihat Uzumaki-San menyebrang jalan. Dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi dengan cepatnya," jelas Kakashi tanpa diminta oleh Sasuke. Saat itu, Kakashi masih ingat kalau pemuda berambut pirang yang ditabraknya menyebrang jalan sambil memegang payung berwarna hitam.

"Kami memang salah… Tapi… Maafkan kami," Sakura bersuara seraya memeluk lengan Kakashi. Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar hebat. Sakura ketakutan.

Baru saja Sasuke akan bicara, seorang Dokter yang merupakan kenalan Sasuke keluar dari ruang UGD. Dokter Shizune. Dokter yang selalu menangani kesehatan keluarganya. Shizune membuka sarung tangannya.

"Shizune-Nee, bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke to the point seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Shizune menghela napas, lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Masuklah, kamu harus segera menemuinya."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung masuk ruangan di depannya. Ya, setelah memakai pakaian khusus tentunya.

Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan

Ijinkan aku untuk mencintainya

Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya

Biar cinta hidup sekali ini saja

Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto. Darah melekat di pakaian pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berbaring di depannya. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan warna biru yang redup. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasu.."

"Jangan bicara dulu, Dobe."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Saat ini, matanya terasa berat. Dia merasa ngantuk. Dia ingin istirahat. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang disayanginya.

"Ma.."

"Menikahlah denganku, Dobe," potong Sasuke cepat. Perasaanya mendadak takut. Firasatnya saat itu benar-banar jelek.

"…."

"Diam, artinya 'iya'," kata Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

Naruto tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitnya, juga rasa kantuknya, "selalu begitu, Dasar Uchiha Teme," katanya. Lalu setelahnya pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu mengangguk.

Bersamamu kulewati lebih dari seribu malam

Bersamamu yang ku mau

Namun kenyataanya tak sejalan

Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan

Ijinkan aku untuk mencintainya

Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya

Biar cinta hidup sekali ini saja

Sasuke memakaikan sebuah cincin ke jari Naruto. Mamakaikannya dengan hati-hati, dan perlahan. Dia tidak mau menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Memejamkan mata. Naruto menikmati moment saat Sasuke memakaikan cincin padanya. Tanpa dia sadari, sebulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku mengantuk, Teme…"

"Jangan tidur, Dobe," kata Sasuke berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa. Suaranya mendadak tercekat begitu saja. "Bangun, Dobe," ucap Sasuke menatap lurus pada pemuda di depannya yang kini 'tidur.' Wajahnya begitu damai.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur, dia mengusap pipi Naruto lembut, lalu Sasuke membungkukan badannya. Dia mengecup kening Naruto, setelah itu turun ke bibir pemuda yang kini telah tertidur. Mengecup bibir yang kini terasa dingin. Tidak hangat seperti dulu. Sasuke mengecupnya dengan lama. Tidak bisa menahan, butiran beningpun keluar dari mata onyx yang kini terpejam.

'Tidurlah dengan tenang, Dobe. Miss u."

Sementara itu di balik pintu. Sakura menangis terisak di dada Kakashi. Mereka membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah.

Tak sanggup bila harus jujur

Hidup tanpa hembusan napasnya..

Setangkai bunga matahari menghiasi sebuah makam yang baru saja berumur seminggu. Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja biru-nya tengah menatap nama yang terukir di batu nisan makam tersebut.

'Uchiha Naruto'

Flashback

Sasuke menatap layar handphone-nya. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke nomor-nya, panggilan dari orang yang disayanginya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Hari ini kita bertemu ya, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kita bertemu di Taman Konoha."

Sasuke melirik kaca kantornya. Langit terlihat mendung, dan hujan siap turun kapan saja. "Mendung. Kita bertemu di rumahmu saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau turun hujan, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, aku akan bawa payung."

"Aku yang ke rumahmu saja, Dobe."

"Aku menunggumu di Taman! Jaa…"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Naruto memang pemaksa dan keras kepala. Setelahnya, Sasuke melirik kotak beludru yang ada di mejanya. Sasukepun meraihnya dan beranjak pergi.

Flashback Off

Hembusan angin menyentuh wajah tampan Sasuke. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan sepintasnya. Mata Sasuke menatap nama di batu nisan di depannya. Hingga sebuket bungan mawar yang ditaruh seseorang membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Ternyata, Kakashi dan Sakura berada di sampingnya.

"Maafkan kami," kata Sakura yang masih menyesal.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda Uchiha-San," kini Kakashi yang bicara. Dia dan Sakura tidak dilaporkan pada polisi oleh Sasuke. Lagipula, itu kecelakaan. Dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak akan suka hal itu. Jadi, Sasuke bermurah hati untuk tidak melaporkan mereka berdua.

"Hn," kata Sasuke untuk menjawab ucapan Kakashi. Sasuke berdiri, dia berniat pulang. Namun, sebelum kakinya melangkah, Sasuke menatap Kakashi dan menepuk pundak laki-laki itu, "lain kali, menyetirlah dengan hati-hati, Hatake-San," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura di tempat terakhir Naruto, kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya disaat hujan turun membasahi bumi.

Owari

Angst! Hohoho…. Saia kembali hadir dengan fict baru saia.. Bagaimana? Saya tega'kan membuat SasuNaru berpisah? *dilempar bom*

Oke… Gomen fictnya jelek dan feel-nya rada kurang (rada?)

Review ya…. *puppy eyes*


End file.
